Icha Icha: BLEACH UNIVERSE
by Zaara the black
Summary: Stories for the Bleach Verse. A bit of a spin off from it's sister Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Killjoy: We are back.

Zaara: Hello Bleach Fans It's I Zaara the black introducing our our two new Co-hosts Kakaku And Yoruichi

Kakaku: This may be fun Killjoy now where is the Sake?

Yoruichi: Great to be here Zaara-san

00000000000000000

We do not own bleach or anything assisted with it. That is the soul pleasure of Tite Kubo.

00000000000000000

Now this is Icha Icha 2: Chronicles of The BLEACH universe.

00000000000000000

Human/ Arrancar speech

_Human/ Arrancar thought_

**Hollow speech/ attacks**

_**Hollow thought**_

00000000000000000

Pt 1: New ruler of Los Noches

(Los Noches)

The white sands shifted silently as the wind blow. The great white Palace overlooked all, even from a distance the grand towers were not to be overshadowed by the white sun and black skies.

Inside the palace almost all the halls in the castle appeared to be the same, except for the rooms and inner most chambers which were covered in a vast desert. A Man stood in the desert just looking at it. He appeared to be a young man of 17 or 18. He stood at 5'9", orange colored hair that use to get him into many a fight when he was a child, Lean muscular build, hard brown eyes, wearing a long white coat, white hakama pants, and white boots, strapped to his back was a large sword with no guard on it and the hilt wrapped in tape.

He was Ichigo Kurosaki, the new ruler of Los Noches and by defunct Huaco Mundo.

Ichigo sighed. Before turning away from the desert and making his way to his room. As he walked many Arrancar servants both male and female bowed to him. Ichigo had made the choice nearly half a century ago to give up his life to become the leader of this place. Thus he made a nonaggression treaty with New Commander-genreal Unohana that as long as he ruled Los Noches no Arrancar would enter the Human world. For nearly 4 years after the Winter War Arrancar kept showing up to challenge the Soul Reapers and Ichigo himself. Finally getting sick of it he went to Los Noches alone. All anyone knew was that 5 months later Ichigo came to Soul Society with a group of 3 Arrancar and formed the peace treaty with Unohana who had become the Leader of the 13 court Guards only a week before hand.

Ichigo was brought out of his thoughts as he came to his room. His was located in the top most tower making it the most isolated one. He opened the door and slipped inside. Ichigo's room, while grand was simple in taste. On the far left wall was a bookcase. Mostly for his Shakespare books and other such reading material. His bed was flat and his floor almost bare.

"DIE YOU BASTARD!" yelled a female voice.

Ichigo moved to the side as a knife nearly stabbed him in his face. He grabbed the hand of the owner and throw her. She landed on his bed and quickly jumped back up and charged again. Ichigo ducked as she tried to kick him in his head. Ichigo jumped up and landed a hard kick to her gut the woman went flying onto the bad as her knife was launched into the air. Ichigo caught the knife and then turned to the girl laying on his bed.

Ichigo looked at the girl and had to admit it to himself she was quite the beauty in a 'Gothic' way. Loly Aivirrne. Loly may have looked a bit like a teenager and close to Ichigo's age, but he had no idea how old she was. She stood at 5'1", long, black pigtailed hair, light pink eyes, slightly sharpened face with high cheek bones, that gave her a beauty that only looked like it belonged to a girl like her, a slender build with c-cup breasts, The remnants of her mask cover her left eye, and has teeth still connected to it, along with the two hair ties holding her pigtails in place. The glare she was giving Ichigo and the way she had her body on the bed only made her seem that more attractive. She wore a white, leather schoolgirl-themed skirt with a small black bow on the front, white half-sleeves worn from the elbows down to the wrists, and what appears to be thigh-length black-colored, white-outlined boots. She also wears a white-colored, black-outlined shirt that ties to her neck, reveals a fair portion of her stomach and breasts, reveals her arms from the shoulders down to the elbows, and not much else except material to barely cover her chest.

Ichigo walked over to his desk and stabbed it into the desk. "Loly-san this is getting old. At first it was kind of fun, but now it's becoming a chore," said Ichigo.

Loly got up and charged at Ichigo and tried to attack him. Ichigo grabbed grabbed her by her wrists and throw her onto the bed before sitting on her waist.

"Get off of me! No man except Aizen-sama is allowed to touch me!" yelled Loly.

Ichigo glared at her. "Don't you get it. Aizen is gone and is never coming back and I made sure of that," said Ichigo.

Loly glared at him. "And that is why I **hate** you!" growled Loly, before she reached up and bit Ichigo as Hard as she could on the neck.

Ichigo winced as she drew blood. He got up and pulled her up with him before releasing her. She was about to charge again when the door opened and someone ran in and bowed before Ichigo.

"Menoly! What are you doing bowing to him!" yelled Loly looking at her friend with rage.

"Forgive her my lord! If you intend to punish someone punish me!" said Menoly.

Ichigo looked at Loly's friend and what could be called her sister as they shared the shame mask fragment only hers was on the other side of her face and instead of hair clips she had a white segmented choker, and a white segmented bracelet that went up half her forearm. She stood at 5'3, a more muscular built frame with modest b-cup breasts, short and spiky blond hair with four flicks hanging over her mask remnant, kind emerald green eyes that didn't belong to a hollow at all, wearing a white dress that wraps around with a modest v-neck, an upturned collar and sleeves with short slits on the side reaching slightly pass her elbows, a black sash around her hips and shoes identical to that of Loly.

Ichigo sighed. "It's alright Menoly-san please take her away from here. I am tired," said Ichigo.

"Of course Kurosaki-sama," said Menoly.

Menoly grabbed Loly's hand. "Let us leave.," said Menoly.

They left the room with Loly stumbling behind Menoly.

(A few hallways away)

As Menoly walked Loly started to make a few demands.

"Let go of me. Let me leave so I can kill that bastard!" yelled Loly

Menoly let go, but spun around and slapped Loly. On her face was a look of rage. "Loly are you crazy! That man is our lord and master. He even saved our lives when he became ruler!" yelled Menoly

Loly growled. "Oh I remember and it's because of him that we were put in danger in the first place!" yelled Loly.

It had been years of war after the fall of Aizen with groups trying to gain control of the massive palace and take over as the head. Only a day before Ichigo arrived Loly and Menoly's group of 20 had been all but destroyed by a group controlled by loyalists to Barrgun who both girls hated.

Menoly glared at her. "You need to change your attitude! He won't be so forgiving once he learns what we did to his princess! I'm through trying to cover for you! I'm going after what I want and that is Kurosaki-sama! At least he isn't a bastard like Aizen!" yelled Menoly walking away from her friend.

Loly screamed in anger before blasting the wall with a Cero, leaving a massive hole.

"I can't believe her! After All Lord Aizen has done for us and for her!" yelled Loly

"You have a lot to learn you winy bitch," came the aggressive voice of Grimmjow

Loly turned and her eyes widened in fear. "L- Lord Grimmjow," said Loly in fear.

Grimmjow was the second in commend of Los Noches so if anything was amiss you'd have to answer to him as he was more for punishment then Ichigo was.

Grimmjow walked past her. "My advice to you is to get that stick out of your ass about how great that bastard Aizen is and try to get along with Ichigo," said Grimmjow.

(a few days later)

Ichigo was reading a report from his rep in Soul Socity when a knock sounded on his door. Ichigo looked up.

"Come in," said Ichigo.

The door opened and Menoly walked in. "Kurosaki-sama," said Menoly.

Ichigo stood. "Oh it's you Menoly-san and please it's Ichigo," said Ichigo.

Menoly blushed at this. "very well Ichigo-sama," said Menoly.

Ichigo went over to his bar and poured two drinks. He walked over and handed one to Menoly.

"So what brings you to my quarters this time of the night?" asked Ichigo.

Menoly blushed. "I wanted to see if your alright Ichigo-sama," said Menoly pointing to the bite mark on his shoulder where Loly bit him.

Ichigo shrugged. "I've had worse," said Ichigo.

Oh really?" asked Menoly sitting on the love seat and crossing her legs.

"Really. Like when I first became a Shinigami," said Ichigo taking a seat next to her.

(3 hours later)

Menoly and Ichigo both had pink on their cheeks and were laughing loudly. Menoly had removed the shirt she was wearing showing that she had a black v-neck shirt under it. Ichogo had also removed his jacket showing the black shirt he wore. To most people a few cups of sake was nothing, but to Ichigo and menoly it was more then enough to get them very tipsy.

Menoly looked at Ichigo and placed a hand on his chest. "You know ichigo-san I have a small thing for you?" asked Menoly.

Ichigo raised a brow. "oh really?" said Ichigo as he placed a kiss on her neck.

Menoly held in a moan as he licked up to her ear. "yes. So much in fact I really want you to take me," said Menoly.

Ichico's hand went to her chest and pinched one of her nipples. Menoly moaned, but stopped him. She pulled him up and lead him to her room which was 10 agonizing minutes as Ichigo groped her body and kissed her neck.

**Warning Lemon**

Once they got to the room Menoly could wait no more and jumped on Ichigo and wrapped her legs around Ichigo and kiss him as hard as she could while grabbing his hair and his hands on her ass. While Menoly was far from the most aggressive hollow she was still a hollow meaning she loved things rough.

Ichigo fell forward onto one of the beds and Menoly moaned as she felt Ichigo's arousal though his pants. Ichigo pulled away gasping for breath as Menoly was also gasping. She pulled down the dress part of her outfit showing that she had on a black thong, and then removed both shirts.

"Master please make me feel good," said Menoly almost in a whisper.

Ichigo kissing down her cheek and stopped on her collar bone, before biting it and making her arch her back. Ichigo moved down to her breasts and latched onto the right breast and sucked hard on her pick nipple. Menoly moaned loudly.

"Master!" Moaned out Menoly.

Ichigo made his way down her stomach and then to her black thong. Ichigo stopped and pushed his finger where her slit was and rubbed. Menoly rubbed her claves together as away to try and get more without taknig away some of the pleasure she was feeling.

"A leather thong?" asked Ichigo.

Menoly blushed. "Aizen said that leather was the best defense so all there is is leather. So us females either wear a leather thong or nothing at all," said Menoly as Ichigo pulled off her thong and gently licked her wet folds.

Menoly moaned and clenched the covers in pleasure. Never had she felt something so radiant. Even the few times Loly had done this were by far outclassed by this man's skilled tongue.

"_Oh gods! He is as skilled with that tongue of his as he is with his sword!" thought an excited Menoly._

Menoly nearly lost it when Ichigo's tongue went inside of her dripping wet pussy and started to attack her walls. She gripped the covered and thrashed in pleasure as she was nearly screaming. This was not lost on Ichigo as he grabbed her waist and held her steady. Ichigo's left hand came down to her clit and twitched it slightly. This sent Menoly over the edge. Her walls tightened as she came. Ichigo just drank her juices. Menoly blushed as not even her partner would drink her juices down.

Ichigo stared at the naked girl before him. "Your very sweet Menoly-chan," said Ichigo.

Menoly blushed harder and looked away. "Please don't say such things Ichigo-sama! There embarrassing,"

Ichigo chuckled and looked at her. "We can stop now if you wish," said Ichigo.

Menoly shuck her head as she got a good look at his length still concealed to the inside of his hakama. He was hard that much Menoly was sure of. She planned to change that.

She got to her knees and undid his sash and lowered his pants. Menoly nearly fainted from how big he was compared to what she had seen the few times she had slept with a male. He was 8 inches long and 2 inches thick.

She grasped Ichigo's cock in a light grip that made Ichigo moan slightly. She slowly started to pump on his cock. Menoly marveled at the warm throbbing meat in her hand. Almost afraid of what might happen Menoly gave a tentative lick to the head of Ichigo's cock. It had the disired effect of ,attacking her new master moan in pleasure. Slowly she started to lick his shaft while cupping and massaging his balls.

Ichigo himself was rather fond of having his cock sucked as that was his former Lover Orhime's favorite thing to do when they where alone at school, home, or even in the secluded section of the almost always overcrowded park. People questioned her on if she was sane for doing so. All she ever said was that it tasted better then anything she ever made.

Ichigo was stopped in his thought process as he saw Menoly open her mouth and take him into her mouth. This made Ichigo moan loudly as she took him all the way to the back of her throat and then down her throat! Ichigo almost came on the stop as she did this.

"You've done this before," stated Ichigo.

Menoly pulled his cock all the way out of her mouth still pumping his cock. "years of practice Ichigo-sama," said Menoly as she went back to sucking on her masters cock.

Sucking and tonguing his cock to almost extremes found him ready to explode inside of her mouth. He warned her so she took his cock and sucked hard and long making Ichigo cum inside of her mouth. She slowly drank his seed down her throat like she was dying of thrust.

Menoly savored the taste and couldn't help but want a second helping, but her arousal was making her want him more now then she had when he first took over Los Noches.

Ichigo pushed her to the bed and positiend his cock at her dripping pussy and was about to push into her when the door opened and a stunned Loly walked in. Her mind went numb when she saw her friend in a compromising position with the lord of Los Noches.

"What the hell are you doing to her!" yelled Loly.

She may have been pissed at menoly, but she'd be damned if she was going to watch her best friend being raped.

Ichigo growled. "Your annoying.

"Your raping her! After all she's done to defend you!" yelled Loly only for a red cero to impact that wall.

She looked at an annoyed Menoly. "He's not raping me. I'm just engaging in carnal pleasure. Ichigo-sama if we could ignore her, please make me your woman," said menoly.

Ignoring protests from Loly. Ichigo rammed his cock into Menoly. Anything loly could have said was shoot down by what came out of her friends mouth.

"FUCK! Ichigo-sama this is just amazing!" yelled Menoly as she grabbed his shoulders.

Ichigo started to move as Menoly matched his pace. Hard and strong. Shaking her hips to gain more pleasure as Ichigo grabbed her by her ass and easily lifted her into the air impaling her deeper on his cock. Menoly yelled as she bit down on Ichigo's neck drawing a bit of blood that made Ichigo thrust into her deeper then he had before.

Loly was completely stunned by her friends screams of pleasure. Having never known the tender feeling of a man she was completely at a loss as she was starting to become wet and bothered. Her hands seemed to move on their own accord as one went to her right breasts and the other under her skirt. She fondled and slowly rubbed herself as she watched her friend and the Lord of Los Noches mate. Some hollows had a more devolved sense of sex then just carnal pleasure. Some saw it as claiming what was theirs by right. That was the reason Tia's faccion had been more loyal to her then Aizen. That was also the reason Menoly saw Ichigo as her master more so then Aizen ever was as Ichigo was just superior to him.

Thinking on it made her that much more aroused as she came to realize that Ichigo was not some stranger or invader as he once was. He was her master and as her master he could take her anyway he wished and it would be well within his rights that came with it.

Menoly was so close to cumming as she watched her friend finger herself at the fact she was being fucked so thoroughly. She finally came hard as she witnessed Loly shudder as she came. Menoly screamed as her walls clutched as she scratched Ichigo's shoulder leaving her marks on her master, mostly staking her claim as his alpha female and his highest ranked lover. The scars hollows left on their lovers would never fade as they were lased with their reitsu. Ichigo came inside of her with a satiated grunt.

"Your mine now Menoly-chan," said Ichigo kissing her neck.

"Yes my lord. What shall you with Loly my master?" asked menoly seemingly quite submissive to her new lover.

Ichigo smiled. "I have an idea," said Ichigo whispering into her ear.

Menoly nodded and walked over to her friend who was still fingering herself with a glazed look on her face. Menoly learned down and kissed her friend on the mouth. Loly returned the kiss and grabbed her friends cheek as they both fell to the wall kissing and caressing each other. Menoly pulled at her friends top ripping the parts that covered her breasts.

Menoly pulled away and gave Loly's neck a light kiss. "Give Master a chance," said Menoly.

Loly was about to protest when Ichigo appeared behind her and lifted her skirt and slipped his cock between her thighs and started to rub it along her pussy. Loly moaned loudly for two reasons. The first was sexual expansive with a man and second she was slightly scared of how large he was. Menoly guided her to the bed and pushed her down while hiking up her skirt Ichigo was rather surprised at how puffy and pink her pussy was. He had only deflowered one other girl in his life and that was Orihime when they had both gotten drunk at Keigo's party.

Ichigo lined himself with her entrance and pushed into the hot wet tightness that was Loly's pussy. He worked slowly as Menoly got on top of Loly. Loly winched making Ichigo stop as he felt himself pushing something soft and fleashy.

He looked down at her in surprise. "For all your talk I expected you to have slept with at least one person," said Ichigo.

Loly looked at him with her chest rising. "Loly and Myself have only been Arrancar since Aizen-sama took us into his army. Up until that point we had only been regular edhucas. That was 25 years before the war and I refused pleasure unless it was from Menoly or much more unlikely Aizen-sama.

Ichigo smiled. "Well from today onward you belong to me," said Ichigo pulling back and pushing in breaking her only barrier to what little innocence she had.

Loly's eyes widened as her back arched and she let out a scream od pain/plasure. "ICHIGO-SAMA!" yelled Loly unknowingly calling him something she swore she would never call him.

Ichigo stopped and touched his second lovers cheek. "I won't move until you ask me to," said Ichigo.

It was a full 2 minute before Loly started to move her hips. Ichigo responded in kind and began to thrust into her gently. Menoly bent down and kissed her friend this made Ichigo even more aroused as he started t thrust into the black haired arrancar with passion. Loly moaned in Menoly's mouth as Ichigo grabbed her legs making her scream as she cam. Ichigo felt her pussy tighten, but he wasn't satiated so he countiend. By the time ichigo was ready to come Loly had come 8 times. Finally Ichigo came inside of her.

**Lemon end**

Loly looked at her master and friend before she passed out. Menoly climbed off her firned and laid down next to her as Ichigo climbed into the middle and pulled the sheets over them, before sleeping soundly.

(100 years later)

A Female Arrancar walked though Los Noches following Alpha female Menoly who's hair was now down to her chin and covered her hollow mask despite her Mates wishes to see as a part of her. The new female could be described as a tiny thing only 5' tall with a slightly thick build that was rare for female Arrancar. She wore a standardized uniform except instead of pants she had a skirt.

"So that is the tour of Los Noches. Do you have any questions?" asked Menoly.

"Yeah why wasn't I shown around by your lower servant. Your beta?" asked the New Arrancar.

Menoly smirked. "She's being punished for starting a fight while doing business in the Soul Society," said Menoly.

(In Ichigo's qurters)

Menoly walked in to find Loly on her hands and knees with her ass being fucked by Ichigo.

He looked at his Alpha mate with his now black and amber eyes. "How was the new recruit?" asked Ichigo with no hint of the Hollow in his voice.

Menoly disrobed and walked to the bed roughly grabbing Loly's breasts hard. "She's a bit skeptical that the peace will last much longer and even says that your not right to lead us," said Menoly.

Ichigo smirked as he buried himself deep into Loly and came. "To bad for her that i'm here to stay," said Ichigo.

0000000000000000

Zaara: The first of hopefally many chapters like this

Kakaku:Wow didn't know the kid had it in him.

Zaara: We take requets for girls you want to see

Yoruichi: See you all later.


	2. A Marry Bleach Story

Icha Icha: a Bleach Christmas.

Zaara: We being nice and allowing the P's out.

P Zaara: YEAH! SHOW ME BOOBS

Killjoy: Yeah right.

P Killjoy: Yay hot girls!

(Home of Orihime and Tatsuki Arisawa)

All was quiet in the home Of Two young women of 25 as they lay soundly in their bed.

The first young woman was Orihime Inoue. Kidnigardiner teacher. While most people would call her ditzy and an Airhead Orihime was the kindest and sweetest woman anyone would ever meet. She had long wavy orange hair that went down to her ass and framed her face, stood at 5'2 with an hour glass figure, large F-cup breasts that had many males of various age's wishing to be on her 'dirty girls', long legs, and smooth pale skin. Is her eyes were open you would see a soft brown that made even the coldest of people become soft. The only thing she had on was a pair of white lace panties a garter belt that clipped to the long white stocking. She was currently moaning loudly in her sleep due to the skilled hand that was currently playing with her clit.

Orihime's lover since the 10th grade and wife for the last 4 years Tatsuki Arisawa the world Famous MMA heavyweight Champion. Tatsuki was still a bit of a tomboy, but her temper had mellowed out a bit. Tatsuki had long black hair that was pulled into a loose ponytail that reached the middle of her back, stood at 5'1", only an inch shorter then her wife, and white she wasn't as cruvus as her life partner she was still a fairly attractive woman that could make heads pop with the greatest of ease, her breasts were a good D-cup. Tatsuki only wore a pair of black boy shorts over her toned legs.

Tatsuki smiled as she watched Orimie weather under her touch. It was a little past 3 in the morning of Christmas Day in their shared apartment and Tatsuki was waiting for a call that would give both herself and Orihime the best Christmas present of their lives.

Tatsuki stopped as her phone rang. She snatched it up quickly as not to wake Orihime. Looking at the text on the I-phone she smirked.

From: Ichigo

To:Tatsuki

Time: 3:32

I'm Outside. Open the Damn door it's cold!

Tatsuki got out of the bed and wrapped herself in a robe before walking out of the room and into the main Area. The Main living room was a good and large space. It was easily 40X 40 and thanks to the money they had they didn't lack for anything. They had a Large 72 inch flat screen that Orihime bought, a large curcilier cough that was blue saten that went well with the pearl white carpet and blue draps, on one wall was a large bookshelf that had not only manga, but books that Orihime had written. Tatsuki smiled at this. Orihime had a nack for writing. Tatsuki was brought out of Memory lane when a soft kocnk sounded.

Tatsuki opened the door and took a good look at her long time friend and confident Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo may have had a frown or indifferent look on his face, but tatsuki knew the boy, now young man too well for that cock and bull story he pulled. He was a Children's doctor and even volunteered extra hours to help out orphans. Ichigo was tall. Almost a foot taller then Tatsuki at 5'11" with a lean muscular build that had always been sexy to Tatsuki, his hair was a nice berry orange thanks to his mothers hair. He had grown a small gotee that couldn't have come from anyone other then his father, he wore a white button up shirt, blue jean pants, and boots.

**Warning short Lemon**

Hey Tatsuki what did you want me over here fo..."

Before Ichigo could Finish Tasuki leap up at Ichigo, wrapped her well toned legs around his waist, and began to kiss him hard. Ichigo a bit surprised by this barely kept his balance, before he walked in and shut the door. He walked over to the couch and laid Tatsuki down, before his hand trailed up her leg and to her ass. He gave said ass a hard squeeze feeling the rather soft flash of the toughest woman he knew. Tatsuki jumped slightly in pleasure, but was in no rush to stop as his hands found the belt of the robe and loosened it! Tatsuki's hand found his belt and quickly undid it.

Ichigo stood up and removed his pants allowing Tatsuki's eyes to fall onto his monster of a cock that she had been having shoved into her mouth, ass, and pussy for a little over a year and a half now. Ichigo's cock was like him, long and strong at 11 inches long and 3 inches thick.

Tatsuki removed her shorts and purred. "Ichigo I need your cock inside of me now!"purred Tatsuki.

Ichigo positioned himself in front of Tatsuki on the couch and shoved his full length into her in one thrust. Tatsuki gasped in pleasure as Ichigo was balls deep inside of her. Ichigo pulled Tatsuki into his lap sending himself deeper into her pussy making them both gasp.

"You know the rules Tatsuki," said Ichigo as he lifted her slightly. "You got to work for it!" growled out Ichigo letting Tatsuki drop onto his cock.

Tatsuki throw her head back and began to bounce up and down on her lovers cock like it was the only one in the world. Tatsuki had had 3 or 4 lovers before Ichigo, but none had ever filled her or starched her like Ichigo had. What started out as a druken night between two old friends had ended up into a fuck session that came once a weekend until it became almost daily. Tatsuki couldn't go a day without Ichigo's cock now. She had even thought she wound up pregnant a few times they fucked without a condom.

She was brought out of her thoughts and to orgasm at the same time as Ichigo slapped her ass. Tatsuki leaned down and bit his chest as not to scream and wake Orihime. Ichigo put her onto the couch beofre taking her legs and putting them on his shoulders making tatsuki gasp knowing that he wanted her to scream.

"Ichigo... Don't.

Ichigo grinned and thrust into Tatsuki as hard as possible. Tatsuki's back arched at an almost impossible angle.

"OH KAMI!" yelled Tatsuki as she came instantly as Ichigo pounded into her. He thrust into her a few more times, before firing his load as deep inside as possible.

Ichigo groaned, before pulling out of Tatsuki's tight pussy.

Ichigo leaned down and kissed Tatsuki. "Still the best pussy I ever had," said Ichigo.

Tatsuki smiled. "And don't you forget it either bub," said Tatsuki.

**Lemon End.**

Ichigo pulled up his pants as Tatsuki made herself a drink She sat on the couch with Ichigo. Ichigo looked at her with an intense expression. He knew that Tatsuki was more into slow cuddling then fast and ferocious fucking that Ichigo liked. For her to do this she wanted something.

"Tatsuki you said you wanted to talk yesterday what is this about?" asked Ichigo.

Tatsuki smiled before taking his hand into both of her and kissing it lightly. "Ichigo. Baby I love you so much and I'm tired of creeping behind my wife's back not showing her the love I vowed to her on our weeding day," said Tatsuki.

Ichigo nodded. "I understand Tatsuki. But know that I really did and still do love you and Orihime," said Ichigo, but Tatsuki stopped him.

Tatsuki smiled. "I'm still going to have you both, but for Orihime I'm going to give her a good gift as well as an I'm sorry for sleeping with you behind her back," said Tatsuki.

Ichigo sighed. "What do you want me to do?" asked Ichigo.

(7:15)

Orihime awoke with a yawn, but frowned when she saw her wife missing. She knew that Tatsuki often liked to train early from 5 to 8, but it still annoyed Orihime greatly. Orihime liked to wake up to Tatsuki's hand or her mouth. That made her shiver as she got out of the bed and stepped lightly on something that had a card. She picked it up and read the card.

Hime

I want you to put on this outfit and come downstairs. I got a gift for you that your going to love.

Love Tatsuki

Orihime opened the package and blushed upon seeing what her lover wanted her to wear. It was a Holiday Santa shirt that was slight in a v-neck and so far up only a thin line was keeping ti decent, white fur lining the bottom, sleeves and collar, a red thong with white fur.

Orihime knew that one of tatsuki's biggest turn on's was Cosplay and dress up. Orihime still shivered from the one time Tatsuki played bondage which who loved to give women muligasums.

Orihime walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of 3 inch all white 'fuck me' heels that had helped Orihime lose her v-card. She pulled the clothes on and walked out of the room and into the living room to find Tatsuki sitting on the couch and What she saw turned Orihime into a horny mess as she looked at her wife.

Tatsuki wore next to nothing. She wore a green Elf's skirt with small gold bells that was so small that could see the very bottom of her ass and the wetness dripping between her legs from lack of panties, a green and red stripped long sleeve shirt that stopped just under her breasts, on her head was a Santa hat that was tilted so that it hung off her head a little and to finish it all off Tatsuki wore red leather 4 inch heel, ankle high boots.

**Warning Lemon**

Hey there Hime. How did you sleep?" asked Tatsuki walking up to Orihime with her hips swinging from side to side and her heels clicking on the marble floor.

Orihime smirked at Tatsuki, before she sat on the plush blue chair. "I didn't see my favorite toy laying next to me. You know what that means," stated Orihime as Tatsuki got on her knees before Orihime and removed the thong on Orihime.

Tatsuki opened her mouth as she licked around the outside of Orihime's pussy getting a loud moan from her orange haired lover. One thing Tatsuki prided herself on was that she was a gifted lover. Be it male or female she knew what they liked. Orihime for instance was a girl who loved Bondage and loved to dominate her lovers. In fact they had a room that was solely devoted to bondage and BDMS.

Tatsuki gave a smirk as Orihime shuddered and slumped back panting. "Oh god Tatsuki! That tonuge of yours is magic!" said Orihime

Tatsuki got up and kissed Orihime, allowing her to taste her own sweetness, before walking over to the presents.

"I have a gift for you Hime," said Tatsuki as she touched the largest box.

Orihime looked at it and knew that it had to be something sex related for Tatsuki to stop what she was doing. After all Tatsuki was a horny little elf. Tatsuki pulled the ribbon and allows the top to fall and Orihime blushed crimson at what she saw.

Ichigo Kurosaki. Her biggest crush and the one boy she had wanted to fuck since the 9th grade stood before her as sexy as a god of death from one of her bondage comics. The only thing he had on red boxers that showed his erection.

Tatsuki lead Ichigo out of the box and removed his boxers. She slowly began to stroke his massive cock and gave it a lick, making him groan. She gave it a few more test licks before she went for his balls and began to slurp on them while still pumping his large cock. Ichigo groaned in pleasure as Tatsuki did this. Orihime sat and looked at this with a mixture of awe, shock and jealousy.

Orihime wasn't stupid. She had known for almost 4 months that Tatsuki was seeing Ichigo behind her back. She may not have liked it, but she was content to let it happen as she loved both people involved.

Orihime got off the couch and walked over to Ichigo, before dropping to the ground and taking his dick into her mouth like a seasoned pro. At first it was just the crown, but soon she made her way down his cock until she was chin to Chin with Tatsuki who was currently playing with her pussy. Ichigo couldn't last much longer under the assault of these two bombshells.

"Kami-sama I'm gonna blow!" started Ichigo.

Both women let go of his dick and started pumping it as hard and fast as they could, before Ichigo shot his load all over their faces. Orihime was surpired, before Tatsuki kissed her hard.

"Your fucking hot covered in cum Hime," started Tatsuki as she began to lick it all off.

Orihime moaned as She fell backwards onto the soft black rug. Her legs spread open. Ichigo looked at the two women who had just seconds ago made him blow a load that made him feel lightheaded, but he was currently looking at two dripping pussies that needed a good fucking. He lined up with the bottom pussy and pushed in as far as he could. Orihime gasped in shock at what her long time crush was doing. Orihime felt him go so deep into her. Orihime's nails found their Way to Tatsuki's back as Ichigo's hands forund her nipples. Icihgo started to move slowly as not to injure Orihime, but she wanted it so badly.

"FUCK! ICIHGO POUND MY PUSSY! PLEASE!" yelled nodded, before he sped up his thrusts adding some power to them. Orihime started to moan out Ichigo's name as she had never had anyone so deep inside of her pussy before.

Tatsuki smirked and got off of Orihime. "Sorry Hime, but your going to be doing more then crying out Ichigo's name today," said Tatsuki as she sat on Orihime's face.

Orihime still being fucked by Ichigo began to eat Tatsuki out. The pounding Orihime was getting sent vibrations though her body and into tatsuki's pussy. Tatsuki moaned and grabbed onto her own breasts to add even more pleasure then she thought was possible. Ichigo for his part loved how tight Orihime's pussy was. If he had known he wouldn't have bothered fucking Rukia at the time.

Ichigo groaned as he pulled out and fired his load all over Orihime's stomach breasts, and pussy. He panted a bit as he saw Tatsuki lean down and start to lick it all up. He smirked at this. Tatsuki just loved the taste of Ichigo's seed.

Orihime not having any of this rolled herself and Tatsuki over so Tatsuki was upside down.

"Now your going to learn why Tatsuki's my bitch Ichigo-kun," said Orihime as she put three fingers into Tatsuki's pussy.

Tatsuki gasped as Orihime started to pump her fingers, making sure to hit that sweet spot inside of Tatsuki.

Ichigo looked at this, but his cock was starting to feel just a tad bi lonely so he positioned himself behind Orihime and entered her again. While this new angle wasn't as deep as before it was still fucking amazing being inside of her. Ichigo began to rock his hips back and forth entering into the Orange haired girl.

Tatsuki was panting with her tongue hanging out slightly as she had never been eaten out upside down before. Then as she was about to cum Orihime stopped and let out a scream. Tatsuki looked at orihime's pussy and saw that not only had Orihime cum, but Ichigo had let himself go inside of her. Orihime fell forward on top of Tatsuki.

Ichigo panted. "Damn Hime. I didn't know you were such a wild girl," said Ichigo smiling.

Tatsuki flipped both herself and Orihime over and climbed atop her with their clits rubbing together. "Think you got enough for one last round Ichigo?" asked tatsuki shaking her ass.

Ichigo grinned. "Yeah I think I do Tatsuki," said Ichigo.

Ichigo lined himself up with tatsuki's ass and slowly pushed into her plump ass. "Tatsuki groaned in pleasure/ pain as Ichigo went into her ass. It was really rare that she allowed him to fuck her ass, but whenever Ichigo did. Tatsuki would either be to tired for a round of wake up sex, or walking funny for a few days. Tatsuki felt Ichigo slide almost all the way out, before slamming back in making Tatsuki scream, before he started his fast pace .

Tatsuki was letting out screams, before she found her pussy assaulted by two fingers and a mouth on her nipples. The assault on her body had Tatsuki ready to explode from pleasure, before he felt Ichigo remove his dick from her ass. She was about to question him, but heard Orihime moan in pleasure as he went to give her a turn. This went on for a while, back and forth, Ichigo trading between Tatsuki's ass and Orihime's pussy. He was still deep inside Tatsuki as all three were ready to cum.

"KAMI!" yelled Tatsuki finally cumming as Ichigo pulled out and slammed into Orihime a few times maknig her cum, before he himself came inside of her.

**Lemon End.**

The Three laid down on the couch with grins on their face.

Ichigo bent down and kissed both woman. "Marry Christmas Orihime-chan, Tatsuki," said Ichigo.

The two girls smiled at him, before kissing him. "Marry Christmas Ichigo," said Tatsuki

"I hope your up for another round soon," said Orihime with a slutty smile on her face.

(15 years later)

The front door to the 2 story house opened and in walked Ichigo Kurosaki. "Tatsuki-chan, Hime-chan I'm home," said Ichigo loosing his tie and removing his reading glasses . Damn old age. Ichigo;s hair had grown out and had only a few grays in it like his dads, but other then that he was the same old Ichigo.

Tatsuki walked out of the kitchen with a smile on her face. Tatsuki had retired from the fighting current undefeated in her time and holding the title for nearly 6 years from the age of 20 to 26. She had retired when she discovered she was pregnant with her and Ichigo's children. Tatsuki had gained a looked the same except that her hips had gotten a bit wider and her breasts just a tad bit heavier. She had given Ichigo 2 children In one birth, his twin girls, who drove Ichigo bats at times.

Tatsuki walked up to Ichigo and kissed him soundly on the lips. "Welcome home Ichigo. Dinner should be ready shortly," said Tatsuki.

Ichigo nodded and walked into the living room to see Orihime reading to the 7 year old triplets. Orihime had become a name in thew writing world that was in almost every home. She had forgiven Tatsuki and Ichigo for their secret relationship years ago, but only after she found out that she was having twins. She had kept her figure even after the birth of the triplets. After the triplets were born She had made the choice to have her tubes tied in-case Tatsuki wanted one or two more kids.

Orihime stopped Mid sentence and smiled at her husband. "Alright kids bed time," said Orihime.

The kids groaned, but gave their mother a kiss and father a hug, before going to bed.

As They went to their rooms Tatsuki walked in a shut the door before locking it. A special feature they had installed after little Misa walked on on them nearly 7 years ago.

Tatsuki grabbed Ichigo's shirt and ripped it open, before kissing him hard on the lips With Orihime grabbing her tits.

"Don't you think we should wait until after we eat?" asked Ichigo.

Tatsuki looked at him. "I'm fucking horny! Hell no we're not waiting!" started Tatsuki.

Ichigo just smiled. And his sisters thought he was the Pervert. If only they had seen them on their first Christmas.

000000000000000000

P Zaara: Tatsuki was freaking HOT!

P Killjoy: Orihime and her me want.

Zaara: Enjoy the Holidays and have a happy New year.

Killjoy: you 2 are going back in the cages after new years.


End file.
